


Actual Good Music

by singerofsimplesongs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 10:37:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singerofsimplesongs/pseuds/singerofsimplesongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After everything that's happened, a familiar song comes on the radio and Team Free Will just can't help but sing along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual Good Music

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a post on tumblr which can be found [here](http://singerofsimplesongs.tumblr.com/post/43840621818)

“Sammy, would you quit messing with the radio? Driver picks the music, bitch.”

“Jerk.”

“Assbutts.”

“Don’t you start Cas. It’s a well-known fact that if I’m driving, I listen to my music. Not the crap that you two like.”

Dean’s eyes flicked up to the mirror and Castiel met his gaze. They both smiled and Dean’s eyes returned to the road. He reached his hand out and spun the dial on the radio, until it landed on a familiar guitar solo. 

“Hey, Kansas!”

“What, Carry on Wayward Son?” Sam asked from the passenger seat.

“Yeah, actual good music.”

As the last notes of the guitar solo faded out, Dean joined in.

_“Once I rose above the noise and confusion-“_

“Really Dean?” Sam said as he leveled a bitch-face in his brother’s direction. “You aren’t even that good. Do you have to do this?”

Dean winked back at Cas and started singing louder. 

_“I was soaring ever higher,  
but I flew too high-“_

“No Dean, Seriously. This is awful.”

“I quite like Dean’s singing voice. It’s pleasant.”

“Shut up Cas. You’re biased.”

Cas smirked. “That’s true.”

Sam sighed and rolled his eyes, but Castiel could see the tiny bob of his head to the music. 

_“I hear the voices when I‘m dreaming.  
I can hear them say-“_

Sam took a deep breath and the two of them started shouting the chorus. 

_“Carry on my wayward son._  
 _There’ll be peace when you are done.  
_ _Don’t you cry no more.”_

Castiel smiled fondly at them and took out his phone. He texted Gabriel to tell him about this happy moment, and the response he got was something along the lines of the various reasons why angels shouldn’t have pets. Castiel’s smile grew wider and he glanced up at Dean again. He was rocking out to another guitar solo. 

“Dean, you should watch the road. We could crash.”

“Yeah Cas, like I’d crash my baby.”

“Dean, you’ve done it multiple times,” Sam piped up. 

“Shut it Sam, the vocals are coming back.”

_“Carry on, you will always remember._  
 _Carry on, nothing equals the splendor._  
 _Now your life's no longer empty._  
 _Surely heaven waits for you.”_

Castiel figured he knew the correct words now and together the three of them finished the song.

_“Carry on my wayward son,_  
 _There'll be peace when you are done._  
 _Lay your weary head to rest._  
 _Don't you cry no more.”_  


They laughed as the last guitar solo faded away. They passed the mile marker for Sioux Falls and once again, Dean and Cas exchanged a glance in the mirror. 

“Love you,” Cas mouthed. 

The crinkle beside Dean’s eyes and the nod of his head told Castiel that Dean loved him too. A new song came on, and as the Impala raced down the highway, Dean started rocking out to another guitar solo.


End file.
